It's Almost Easy
by Rowan Aubrey Annabelle Declan
Summary: MY twilight how I'd have written it please review. BTW Different names, same base line. Teen for now poss. lemon later
1. Chapter 1

The night janitor walked me to the door, like he always did every Friday night. I stepped out of the Workout room's entrance to feel the night's cool breeze against my heated skin. I turned to say good night and watched a rivulet of sweat slid down my shoulder and arm, I saw the usual tide of guys and girls come out of the Stadium from a late practice after a track meet. I ran the few minutes to my car; a 2005 lime green and pitch black Mustang, on the opposite side of the parking lot. Crossing in front of the giant group of jock-whores and assholes. One of the girls whose name I couldn't remember took it as a challenge, yelling for me to stop before I reached the piece of machinery. "Hey I bet you couldn't out run one of us!" I smirked and turned back to face the herd of people, put a burst of speed on and stopped right in front of the girl who bet me. "Stakes, track and racer?" I asked icily. She shook her head in what she thought was a threatening manner, it wasn't. "Jake, one lap from here to the street and back, a hundred bucks." I held out my hand for her to shake but it wasn't a female hand that gripped mine. It was male, obviously 'Jake's. I released his at once and smirked at him, not wanting to totally break his heart when I beat him. "You sure you want to do this? You can back out if you want, I'll understand that loud-mouth over here spoke too soon for you." He chuckled. "No, I'll do it, and don't think I'll go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl." I rolled my eyes and took a semi formal running stance, waiting for someone to yell 'go'. Then we were off, I chose to stay few paces behind but gaining momentum and speed as the track-runner ran to his hearts content.

That's one of the biggest differences between Track runners and Cross-country runners: Stamina. Followed closely by pacing, this came in handy here too. By the time we'd both reached the street and turned to head back he was trying to pull extra speed and energy out of his ass, while I was pulling ahead, without overexerting myself. I finished a good ten seconds before him, and barely had to catch my breath, Gotta love self-pacing. I put a hand out for him to shake but when his extended towards it, 'Loud-mouth' Or Courtney as I recalled someone yell at her as I won the race; swatted his hand away preventing me from apologizing to him for the humiliation he'd suffered on my behalf. "Well here, you won, take the money and go buy your self a nice spa trip or something maybe it'll help wash the freak-stench and Goth-look away." She shoved the bills into my hand and tried to wrench hers back before it came in contact with my skin. I gripped the fingers that were closest to mine, and laughed right along with her. "You know I got the Freak-be-gone treatment the other day and it didn't do anything. Damn, but after this little encounter with our hands I might as well spend it at the local teen's Clinic because God knows what kind of STD I might have now. But thanks for the helpful hint Court. You're the best. "Her eyes spit fire at me as I turned with clearly faked cheerfulness and waved good bye.

Her friends were still gasping as my 'Stang roared by, leaving the parking lot. I made a hundred bucks in ten minutes that night. One of the guys that had laughed when I insulted Courtney watched me as I pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road that lead to the bridge, I could have swore he winked at me and smiled but who knows. But that guy seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't place where I'd seen him or how I knew him. Obviously from school but, why I couldn't place his face was unnerving. Saturday was uneventful; I worked two shifts at the local kids' museum. Got paid, worked my volunteer/community service hours there as well. When I came home I saw my half of our chores list and did them all just because I was bored. Laundry, dishes, trash, cat litter, and straightened up to kitchen to fill my hours finally doing my homework after everything. When Isaiah came home from his job at the nearby drive-thru he made dinner, it was his turn tonight; we talked like usual about what had happened that day and we played Dance! Dance! Revolution! For about an hour when he was tired I bid him good night and went to seclude my self in my room. Then I read myself into my usual fitful slumber thinking of the next day's possible misadventures. Sunday night was the night I did things with my friends, usually not coming home until close to twelve. But tonight I was going home early to please Isaiah I had to; he got mad when I was out too late. I slept late waking at about noon got in an hour-long shower then left for Jon's at about two.

I silently cursed myself for telling Isaiah that he needed go out tonight. I went to the mall around two thirty and it was just now ten. Hanging out with Beryl and Jon, two of my best friends made me lose track of time. When I left Jon and beryl I noticed that someone was following me a few yards behind, enough to let someone think that it was coincidence but I know better I'd seen him in every single store I'd been. This person had followed me all the way home; I was scared. Isaiah who was very reluctant to leave me alone at night would get a kick out of the fact that the one night I convinced him not to wait up on me something bad happened. But against his better judgment he left me to fend for myself, he'd lay the biggest 'I told you so' ever on me if he found out I was in trouble. After my mother died and my rapist asshole of a Sperm-donor (Father) lost custody _thank god! _I was kind of cared after by Isaiah so much it was as if he wanted to wrap me in bubble wrap when he couldn't be around. As if I was that breakable, whatever, I'm not one of those creepy porcelain dolls.

I was almost forced to go into a foster home but Isaiah came to my rescue. He claimed to be my mother's best friend's son and a childhood friend of mine. He was a friend, but I'd met him only three years prior. I moved in last year, I'm _allowed_ to live with him until I turned eighteen then the children services people would _let_ me out on my own. _I don't actually want to go._ But anyway stupid unthinking me, made him go out too, instead of sitting at home as he usually did when I went out. I without anyway to protect myself, I would have my switchblade but, the mall I was at had metal detectors at all the entrances. It would have been taken, again. Last time it was taken I was in fifth grade, _haha a switchblade in fifth grade haha a girl no less._ And now I had some freaky dude following me. I had dead bolted the door, and leaned against it in relief, just as a thunderous knock reverberated through me. Jumping up instinctually, I looked through the eyehole to see a vaguely familiar face looking back at me. After a few seconds I recognized the face as a jock in the sophomore class, _my class,_ Liam Thayne and the guy from the race Friday, that's how I knew him we had a couple classes together but I didn't recognize him in his track runners set. "Is this where Jael Virconous lives?" He spoke loudly through the door, when I asked what he wanted. I couldn't stop my heart from doing the old flip-flop.

_Why the hell is he here? I know him… I liked him…_ "Yeah, hold on a sec…." I stated though the door as I removed the dead bolt I tried to force my heart to stop trying to jump out of my mouth. _Is he the one who was following me from the mall? Nah, he probably just happened to be near here and know _exactly_ which apartment I live in when only _three_ people at school besides Isaiah and myself know where I live. _I scolded myself internally. _I'm not being stalked he probably just wants some thing from school it is Sunday night after all;_ this is what I said to myself at least. Trying to keep my cool. Opening the door I tried to hold my cat back. "What's up Liam? How's it going?" He walked in slowly acting as if he was scared of me. "Good, great actually; did I scare you? I tried to catch you at the mall but, you didn't see or hear me and I didn't remember your cell to call you and you sped the whole way here, although you probably thought I was after you, like I was gonna kill you or something. But I was the one following you, I didn't mean to scare you … if I did." he seemed as tense as was I. I shrugged and attempted to not take that the creepy way, how could I not think it was creepy.

I shut the door and let my cat down; he circled Liam, eyeing him with caution. "Sorry I had my IPod on and I wasn't paying much attention to people around me, my number is 632-5350 by the way." I rattled the number off not thinking anything of it and watched him put it in his Krazor from Verizon. At least if he did call, it wouldn't charge anything up; _I love that everyone has Verizon._ I've had some kind of Verizon phone since the sixth grade; right now that would be a Slate Gray Razor. In my opinion the best phone yet. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His angular features, normal sized nose that was slightly pointed, and high cheekbones, slightly unkempt dark brown almost black hair and his, oh his green eyes that looked like the surface of a rough emerald, they _begged to be noticed as intellectual._ These all stood out against his body-type, which was lean but at the same time buff and kind of pale. They _begged to be told no, just once._ Not my ideal type, but I liked him none the less. My cat seemed to like him too, seeing as he was rubbing against Liam's legs now. I caught myself staring at him and I quickly started a conversation with him to divert my attention from his body. "Can I get you anything, Liam?" I walked into the kitchen, at the same time gesturing for him to sit in one of the many chairs in the living room. "Anything you have to drink would be fine."

I walked back in with a Mountain Dew®, and a Gatorade Rain® handed him the MD and sat down across from him on a swivel chair. There was a long lull in which we kind of stared at each other and drank the drinks. He had on a snug black short sleeve shirt and a lose Etnies™ zip-up hoodie, that was barely zipped, and pair those two things with the baggie jeans and skate shoes, once again Etnies™ and you get a hot lazy kind of look. But this guy was far from lazy, and so close to fiery hot, it hurt to be this close and yet so far away at the same time. I thought I was drooling so I wiped my face in a nonchalant way. "So, what did you want, might I ask?" I was bored, so I spoke. "I ran into Isaiah at that new teen club, I was going out when he was going in, he wanted me to make sure you were safe and I had to pick up a few things at the mall. I tried not to run into you, -he didn't want you to know I was there for him- to just make sure you were okay, but I was caught off guard by how much you've changed and how amazing you look. I never forgot that I was there for him, but I had to see you just as much as he wanted me to check up on you." He sounded ashamed but sincere, yet I wasn't buying it. "Liam I'm glad you came and I and well I just… … … I'm not amazing… I'm not even that pretty."

I had blurted out what I had tried to suppress since he started talking. The horrified look he wore on his face told me that he was genuinely shocked by what I had said. Just over a year ago I was two hundred and eighty pounds and extremely self-conscious of my looks and my personality _weather I showed any of it or not, I was_. I obviously hadn't grasped the fact that I was hot now, a very sleek one hundred twenty-five pounds; five foot seven, with dancer styled muscle structure from cardio and a brown belt in Tai Kwan Do, and obviously belly-dancing. "Jael. Don't put yourself down. You're very beautiful, and dangerous, I know you are; don't let anyone tell you any different, Okay? You may not have been 'Pretty' on the outside to some people but I saw it, your confidence, in yourself, in what you do, in everything about you, it rolled off you, it still does, even sweeter now, because people see why it comes off you. People have a better understanding of you now." I shook my head. "No, people see that I'm pretty and they don't know why I'm not popular until they realize I can speak in a civilized manor, not IM speak, or without saying 'Like' every three words. Or in classes I'll prove that I'm a total 'Über nerd' because I follow what is going on in my classes not worrying about what someone thinks of me or I can prove that I have an IQ of way over 20 unlike the girls at school. Not to mention that 'Über' wouldn't be in their vocabulary because it isn't English, it's in fact German."

He looked disapprovingly at me. _That look was one I hated; I got it from everyone, it coming from him proved my point._ "That doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't to everyone else. But we can't change that. So we'll just have to settle for the people that don't care. Don't worry about it Jael." _Damnit why does he have to be basically perfect? _"Liam, don't say that; I want to believe you; I do, but common sense tells me that you're -." Before I could even start my last word Liam's lips were on mine, not a 'make out' kiss not an 'I love you' kiss but more like an 'I don't know what I'm doing but, I like it' kiss. If that were true for him, it would make two of us. I broke off the prolonged touch of lips to lips since neither of us had even moved in at least a minute. "Lying." I finished my earlier sentence simply and out of breath. "Liam please don't…" He tried to hush me again but I just kept speaking. Seeing as I was standing now, I stepped a little further back knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument. "Don't make me regret doing this, please, it's been, well, I've never kissed anyone before and I don't think I could deal with this but, I…." _I think he took my words the wrong way but after a few seconds he comprehended what I meant that I had never dated anyone seriously before._ _Unless you counted when you were seven and thought you were going out when the boy hit you. _

_And that I didn't want to screw up in my first real relationship._ "Jael don't worry I won't let you screw up, not with me." He stated this as if he had read my questioning thoughts right from my mind, even using my wording but I asked jokingly "Am I _that_ readable……… Or can _you_ just read minds?" He chuckled for a split second but as I studied his green eyes, they darkened to almost black when I continued my joke of a question…_Oops, wrong question._ "Mind reading isn't real." he stated firmly sounding like he was trying to convince himself instead of me, _I wouldn't bring that up again. Ever. That was scary seeing his face get that fierce that fast. Why had that upset him?_ During my internal monologue my facial expression changed, from interest to hurt all on its own. He must have seen because he began to apologize immediately. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you Jael. I just don't believe in that magic & mythical beings thing." I did my best to keep my face from falling the thirty stories it wanted to. I succeeded partly; it only fell ten. _My favorite things to talk about are mythical creatures and magic, well mostly vampires._ He saw my face again and immediately started apologizing for a second time for his outburst of hostility. "You believe in them don't you, Jael? Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put people down who do, I don't is the only thing it was to mean. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I accepted this apology and watched his eyes brighten up again. I would have to save my questions about that for another time because just as I started to ask him, Isaiah walked in and ruined the moment. "Ah, Liam I see you did it, kept her safe, thanks. I'm going to bed." He slumped into his room and by the sound of it didn't bother changing before flopping onto his bed loudly. "You better not really be drunk Isaiah." I yelled into his room from where I sat and got a muffled no before I let it drop. "Sounds like you're more of a guardian than he is; I better get going before he goes all paternal on my ass." He kissed me before leaving, and once again it wasn't a make out kiss, just a brief meeting of the lips, and he was out the door without another word. "Liam…" I called out, but to no answer, _how stupid was I?_ I had feebly hoped he would have said to call him or that he'd call me later. _Something that gave me some reassurance that I hadn't dreamt up the whole thing from sleep deprivation and one too many 800mg Ibuprofen. _Just as if I had said it out loud he called my cell phone and said, "I'll call you sometime." Obviously a joke because he had just called and he chuckled lightly. "Do you need a ride to school? I just got my license last month and…Jael?"

I hadn't taken a breath since the phone rang. Whew, air rushed in my lungs as I began to speak. "Uh … Isaiah usually takes me but I'm not so sure I want to drive with him tomorrow if he's really drunk." he waited as if thinking I was going to continue because I thought I was going to too. "That club is 17 and under; other than the owner that is. He's 27; there is no alcohol, but I'll take that as a yes, so six-fifty-fiveish? Okay?" A pause, I was holding my breath as he spoke and it took a minute. "Yeah that sounds great see you then, alright. Bye." _I__ am riding with Liam Thayne, Track and Star. Not to mention an amazing artist, drawing, writing, composing music, anything. And perfect 5.0 G.P.A average headed one way towards an Honors' Diploma. _Creative Writing is usually the only time I talk to him outside of asking for a pencil or pairings in other classes. In Creative Writing he actually wants to talk to me, we have a common ground; we both like to write stories and other forms of expression through writing or the spoken word which ever we feel I got off the phone with Liam I reared on Isaiah. "Why would you do that to me? I can't believe you Isaiah. How could you do that to me it scared me half to death, because the guy you sent to check up on me followed me home like a weird stalker guy! Not _even_." I drew out the word even to stress it. "To mention that he's an ex-crush of mine."

He sat up and simply said, "Would you rather have it be _him_ or some real stalker type following you home? He wasn't supposed to even let you know he was checking on you for me. I didn't know you used to like him, how was I supposed to know?" His face planted in to his pillows as he started to ignore me. "You are unbelievable do you know that Isaiah? You give me a pain like no other, and isn't it the younger one who gives the pain to the older one? We've gotten it wrong again Isaiah because _you've_ given _me_ a pain." As I turned to walk I did one thing to piss him off. "Oh _he's_ is giving me a ride to school tomorrow." And I walked out knowing his jaw would have hit the floor if the pillow and bed hadn't stopped it. The next morning I dressed in a tight blood red top that didn't start until past my collarbones and only spaghetti straps over my shoulders, I had to pull out my strapless bra just to wear it. I also had on a lace and spandex above-the-knee length skirt with lace up just-under-the-knee high heeled boots and black and red striped stockings; a major upgrade from my normal Tee-shirt, oversized hoodie, baggie jeans, combat boots and no makeup. I wore my brand new never-been-opened, berry-red eyeliner with mascara and glossy lip shine. I was HOT. The only wardrobe staple that hadn't changed for me was my necklace that held my grandmother's ring and my mother's skeleton key.


	2. Chapter 2

The only things I had to remember them by. It was good to be me today. Liam knocked on the door at precisely six fifty five A.M. just as he said. I opened the door, started to walk out and slammed into him- like walking into a brick wall- as he tried to walk in. "I figured that you would need to finish up so I was going to come in and wait; we're going to be there extremely early if we leave now anyway." He explained as he sat down and petted Merlyn, my Kitty-cat. I probably looked like a chicken with its head cut off: running around trying to do last minute things like finding my keys. At last I found my house keys jingling them to signal I was ready. He asked where Isaiah was and when I motioned to his room, he simply said: 'Oh you're still mad.' When I locked up the apartment he held the outside door for me. He kissed my cheek lightly and pointed to the humongous emerald green avalanche sitting in front of me. "You look… Amazing today, Jael." He said as if to reassure me. The familiar double chirp of the behemoth of a truck told me the door had unlocked as the engine purred to life. "Thank you." I smiled. "The truck matches your eyes you know? They're a beautiful emerald with forest green shading in them. I drew a picture of them…" _Crap_, I hadn't meant to say that.

_Why did I let my mouth carry my mind away when I was around him? I probably will never know the answer to my own question._ He took more interest than I thought he would have, his eyes sparkled just as they had the very first time I saw them. I loved it when they sparkled; it made me feel good. "Can I see it?"

I would never forget that day; the first day of sixth grade first period science, his friends told him to sit with them in the back, but he sat up front, right next to me; the fat loner girl who was a Über-nerd and shy. I looked up and was taken aback by his face and body exuding utter…_ Beauty… _there was no other name for it; the first and only guy I would ever call beautiful. He said his name and his eyes sparkled like he knew he shouldn't have been talking to me, but it seemed as if he had to, as if some unknown force made him talk to me. We became friends but after three months of talking to me, he kind of, pretended I didn't exist anymore. He ignored me every time I tried to talk to me. I finally accepted it as the natural way of school. I was a fat nerd girl I didn't even have a chance of friendship with a popular jock like him.

_But why would he choose now to acknowledge that I was here, was it because I was different now? No, it had to be something more; I believed that he did actually felt something substantial for me. I had to believe that I or I wouldn't be here with him._ As I drifted back to reality I started to pull out the paper I had drawn his face on. A perfect match except, I had always drawn slightly pointier canines than normal because of the Vampire Manga- _as I said before I have an obsession with vampires. I'm into Japanese Anime too. Hence the mangas all over my room_ -I had learned how to draw from. He grimaced at something I had drawn on the picture and his eyes darkened and lightened again but he didn't mention it. "It's amazing, I'm glad the only color in the picture is my eyes. Your shading technique is extraordinary; no other person could capture something as lively as that in a drawing.

You've gotten the closest I've ever seen. It's amazing Jael, why aren't you in studio art too?" I thought about what could have offended him about the drawing, and tried to answer his question in my head before answering aloud. "I never really thought about it before but, I'm not that good. Faces and hair that's about all I can do. The occasional body but not much else, unlike you; you are amazing with a pencil, like a god of drawing or some thing…. I'm sort of jealous of you for that… but in a good way." He held my hand as we walked down the uneven stairway to the parking lot; he even helped me into the huge truck he drove. I strapped myself in as he drove off headed for the high school, Hell-Hole-High as the rest of my friends called it. Today was going to be good, amazingly good. We got to school early enough so we could walk around a bit. We talked about things like music, books, TV, and movies. As we entered the cafeteria we were bombarded by people who wanted the newest gossip. He was unhappy to be surrounded by people asking him why he did this to his rep, or girls asking if he was still single, or if he had lapsed in sanity for me. One group even started a rumor that I was a witch and he was under a love spell. But I didn't care about the rumors right then, I was just happy to give off that "back up, bitches, he's mine" vibe.

William, a semi-friend who couldn't take the hint that I didn't like him as more than a friend walked up to us and as much as I hated it, I tensed up. As if sensing my tenseness at William, Liam pulled me in for a kiss, a more passionate 'I love you' kind of kiss, an obvious sign for William to go away and leave me alone about dating him. My tongue sought entrance to Liam's mouth; it got it and played with his lips and tongue for a minute before it was drug back in my own mouth from the need to breath. I gasped for breath as we released our hold and just stared at one another, Liam got praise for getting me to actually act like a girl _I'm a major tomboy_ and get to kiss me. _I may be a tomboy but, I was still hot and the guys I hung out with knew I didn't date, until now._ A few guys asked if Liam was gay because they thought I was a dude until that day. _Only my good girl friends knew I even owned makeup_. My friends _One gay guy and my girls_ all said that I better be a "kiss and tell kind" of girl, I usually wouldn't be but, for this I'd make an exception. "Jael, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Liam whispered his sorrys for causing the onslaught of comments but I stopped him mid-sentence. "Don't apologize for that it was, incredible and now William will finally leave me alone about _ugh_ 'US' I should be thanking you so I will; thank you."

His eyes were dark again but this time they weren't scary just sparkling as the first time we met. "I shouldn't do that again Jael, I can't." He was gone as if he was never there my hand stung where his was wrenched from it so fast. I wondered what had made him get angry and up and leave I would figure it out…later. I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry. The 3 classes before lunch, _that I didn't have Liam in_, went by so painfully slow that I contemplated getting sent to the office to get away from people asking me if Liam and I were going out; which I didn't even know the answer to yet. I had to get out of that class or the cops would have to take me out in handcuffs. For the tenth time.

Just as I started to yell at people for annoying me, the lunch bell rang. I flew down three flights of stairs to the bottom floor and met Liam in the line waiting for me, but because my brain didn't register that I needed to stop I propelled into Liam, full-force only to be gently stopped by his rock hard arms. He held me out away from him for a few seconds then wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm glad to see you too but I don't go and almost run you over do I?" I just looked up at him before I realized that he was joking. I smirked, deciding to go along with the joke. "I tried to stop really Liam I did but-" He hushed me with his thumb and I couldn't resist kissing it lightly. I blushed at the intimate contact and smiled to myself that I did it this time. Isaiah walked in disheveled and saw us and gave me the stern 'we need to talk' look. I hoped it wasn't because I had yelled at him the night before, that instead it was that I didn't wake him up for school. Liam ignored Isaiah, smiled at me and laughed, "Jael it's alright I was just kidding around, breathe Jael breathe…You are amazing did you know that?" I stared up at him trying to catch my breath and we moved seamlessly into the lunch line I got an apple and a Gatorade and Liam… didn't get anything. I tried to think back to a time when I saw him eat at all; I couldn't think of one. Again as if reading my mind Liam answered my brain's question. "I don't eat here Jael, I don't like it." I looked quizzically at him when he said that but to reassure me he continued. "I saw that you were puzzled by the fact that I wasn't eating …and you're just about the only person who _hasn't_ asked me about it." I just shrugged and leaned forward a little, as if in response to my action he kissed my cheek and took my hand in his. "I like this." the words were out of my mouth before I even thought them through. _Great my mouth really does love to run away with me when I'm around him._

Well so much for the 'mind reading' explanation, I just had an expressive nature about me. _Great now what would I do if I had to see him after being stuck in the jail talk room with my dad. Liam could tell when I was upset even without asking me, not good. _Not to mention I was a terrible liar. Liam stared at me for a little while as I ate my apple and when I finished it he threw it away for me. Suddenly, unwelcome, the bell ran for forth period my Honors English 10 class with Mrs. Bryn. _The cankerous old bat they had still teaching instead of becoming the next science project: Living fossils: A dissection._ I laughed a little and told the joke to Liam who suppressed his laughter. I walked away from him reluctantly a few minutes later, until I realized that we had that class together we shared a laugh and found desks next to each other in the back. Hopefully Mrs. Bryn didn't act rude today and call attention to the fact that Liam and I were a little _too_ cozy with each other for her liking _since she lived like it was 1810,_ in the middle of class; especially now, when I didn't even know if we're dating. This could be some sick-ass joke that he was playing on me for some reason unbeknownst to all but him. I got mad at him on that thought but looking at his face I lost all thoughts of anger towards him because it seemed as if his eyes hadn't left mine since we had sat down.

"What are you thinking about Jael?" I watched his expression change to utter seriousness and once again his eyes darkened, not quite black but a deep, deep green I almost didn't answer until he moved his serious face a little closer to mine. "I was just … hoping this wasn't some sick joke or a dream because if it is a joke you'd better run before I kick your beautiful little ass. And if this is a dream then I swear that if you wake me up I'll kill your beautiful little ass. Got it Liam?" He stared at me for my little out burst of hostility towards him. "It's not a joke and; I swear if this is a dream then I never want to wake up again. Ever." He kissed me on the cheek lightly and chuckled even more lightly. "And you can tell all your friends that you and I are going out; I can feel Beryl's stare on the back of my head right now." I wanted to squeal so much that I was certain that I had and that the entire class must have heard me including, my second boyfriend and the only guy I had ever French Kissed. EVER! Mrs. Bryn just moved along with her lesson on Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. I wrote Beryl a note saying the following:

Calm down Beryl, calm yourself girl just wait until after this class I'll tell you all the good stuff when we get in Choir, just wait jeez! OMG I really like Him!

I handed her the note and hoped she would be satisfied until the next period when I could tell her everything I wanted to; obviously she could because she didn't scream with frustration. The class period went by faster than I thought because the bell rang for fifth period rang twenty-five minutes later and Beryl and I walked to fifth period accompanied by Liam. This pissed her off because she couldn't bombard me with probing questions until he left my side. He gave me four minutes to gather my thoughts before I had to answer to Beryl, by walking me to class. She walked in ahead of me so I could say bye to Liam in private. When we reached the Choir/band room Liam and I briefly kissed before he left for his studio arts class. I walked in breathing deep preparing myself for her onslaught of questions from her and the rest of my friends in that class with me. I didn't see our choir teacher Miss. O' Brian, a bubbly 27 year old who was an amazing voice teacher. Beryl and Jonathan- _My gay guy friend_ -reached me first with their deep-rooted questions like "Do you love him?" From Jon or "Does he like you a lot, enough to marry you right now?" From Beryl to both of which I answered a very diplomatic: "I don't know right now." I smiled and most of their questions I answered immediately, until Beryl shocked me with her biggest question yet.

"Why? I mean he's kind of creepy the way he can tell what people are thinking. Did you know this little fact: You're the first person he's dated here ever? Or the whole super-pale, super-strong thing, I mean he's sixteen and benches 380. Can you say 'roids? Or what about his school records perfect GPA, no fights, ever, no detentions, ever, a few absences; but who doesn't skip sometimes, and I don't think he's even been sick, ever. He's just too clean he's got to have some mental instability or he might turn out to be some psycho killer freak or something. You better watch out Jael you never know with the quiet ones like him." I stared at her in utter shock and disbelief. "Beryl, how could you say something like that, he'd never hurt anyone especially me. Yeah I admit it's kind of creepy when he does that sort of mind reading thing, but I like him a lot I don't know if he likes me back that much but there's something there I know it." Beryl stared at me like I had just sold her out to The Preppies. The rulers of Hell-Hole-High "How could you pick someone you barely know _over_ me? I'm your best friend." I was going to say something but it would have set her off and I remembered the last time I set her off when she was already pissed. We fought over a stupid shirt and we ended up throwing punches at each other.

Jon sensed that if he didn't stop it I was going to say something stupid. Instinctually he started to gossip. "Oh my god did you hear Celeste, Hail Queen Preppie, went temporarily insane and let her hair stylist chop off all her long hair now it's a little longer than Jael's. Well I over heard her saying in the salon 'OHMIGAWD ewww I look like Jael Virconous!' She squealed like the little piglet that she is too." He adopted a shrill high-pitched voice that sounded just like her's and he even squealed as he described. Just as he planned Beryl went into friend defense mode faster than I've ever seen before. "I like you hair, she can S my D. (suck my dick) It looks good and if she looked like you, it would be an improvement for her." I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." I said for them both. To explain what my hair looks like about chin length black straightener-straight hair with dyed red tips and streaks. Miss. O' Brian came in a few moments later and started our breathing exercises and we sang for the remainder of the period. Later _specifically during sixth period, PreCalc a senior level class and I was further ahead than the whole class_ I had seen Liam in the hallway. He stopped me as I was headed to the library to hang out; Mr. Simon let me leave because I was about twenty projects ahead. He smiled that beautiful smile at me.

Then he said, "You don't know, if I like you back, are you for real, Jael think about it, and please tell Beryl that I'm not a psycho killer freak. I do agree with your friends about the quiet ones though, I might just snap one day." Liam started to laugh and I pushed him. "Don't say things like that, my friends will start to worry if I should be seeing you." I smiled back at him and thought to myself that _maybe I should worry about _him_ he did a lot of extracurricular activities and still had time for me, was he spreading himself too thin?_ Liam and I walked down to the library, and when the bell rang, Creative Writing. Everyone was looking at us as we walked though the doors and I heard Queen Preppie herself whisper "Why is Liam with her she is so less pretty than me, I should have him, even with this hideous hair." I was about to punch her in the face when one of my best friend's, Aurora did it for me, causing her to bleed and it looked like she had given her a broken nose. I hoped she did, thank god the teacher didn't mention anything, she was like us she had a vendetta against The Preppies. I heard Aurora say, "Maybe you should be worrying about what guy would want you now with a broken nose." She walked off laughing and saying. "Jael you are so lucky you have friends like me or you wouldn't have stopped and your new boyfriend would have to see you taken away in a police cruiser."

I high-fived her and I shot Celeste a dirty look saying: 'Bitch hahahahahaha' "Thanks Rori, but I really wanted to do that. Oh well, next time." _I'm a very aggressive person. When I was in one of my many bad moods last year I told three of my teachers that 'if they got near me I would kill them and play in they're blood for a voodoo ritual to Satan.' _Not really though everyone thought I was a Satanist so I played up that fear._ After getting Saturday school for that, _And counseling_ I turned around and said it and beat the shit out of one of Celeste's Preppie clones. I'm probably the reason the school district has the local police station on speed-dial. _Liam stared at Celeste and his eyes darken to black, not that beautiful sage green they changed to this morning, black; glinting, menacing and deadly. I wondered if he was having second thoughts about us. Rori whispered something to Liam, but I didn't catch it. _Did they know each other?_ Next thing I know Rori's pulling Liam out into the hallway. I followed them to catch a little of the talk. "I'm fine Rori, let me go!" Rori slammed him into the locker saying meanly. "I can tell that you can't handle it, you haven't had any in a while, and we need to go unless you want to deal with crap from these people and Jael…." I stopped listening because I was called up to turn in my writing piece then told to sit and wait for class to start.

"You can't let her know about us…" All of a sudden Liam walked into class and kissed me on the cheek and whispered next to my ear. "I have to go somewhere I'll see you later, bye." I shook my head not understanding what he was talking about. "But why? You are supposed to stay in class." I was upset about this. And what Rori had said. "I can't stay I need to do something important and Rori too, okay? Love you, bye." _Huh?_ "Bye." My mind was racing _did he just say 'love you' or are my teenage hormones just going crazy and making shit up? And why was Rori going. What did they have to do…? I am going crazy… Oh jeez…. What's a girl to do now? This is so crazy I hate high school, all these emotions going everywhere._ I got to my locker after I checked and saw that Celeste was going to get plastic surgery to fix her broken-in-two-places nose and an emergency hair stylist appointment. I found a note from Liam in his amazingly perfect handwriting saying:

I am sorry that I couldn't stay in school but I had an important thing that had to be taken care of, I'll see you tomorrow- Love Liam.

My heart was flip-flopping. I walked home, did my homework, chores, and got the royal cold shoulder from Isaiah all night, so I ignored him right back and cleaned my room until it was a reasonable time to try to fall into a fitful sleep. I dreamt of Liam and everyone laughing at me like I had fallen for a joke, I was used to being made fun of me I'd gotten used to it over the years, but this time felt like the worst ever. _He_ laughed with them and it practically ripped my bleeding heart out. I woke with a start at midnight to a knock at the window. "WHAT!" I yelled after looking at Rori at the window. She climbed in and sat me down. "I think that you should sit down for this." _Oh, no here it comes._ _Is she gonna tell me why they left?_ "Okay fine what do you have to tell me that would call for you to wake me at midnight?" I didn't even try to mention my nightmare. "I am in love." "That's nice… wait, you're WHAT?" _With who?_ "I'm in love and I don't know how to tell him about it." _JEEZ I'm the_ perfect _person to talk to about_ this… "Who is it?" "Zac Baker." _Oh god._ "What? He is like your best guy friend and he's dating Celeste." _What the hell? _"You don't think that I know that?" _Calm down, help her._ "Just tell him don't be afraid." "Fine, bye." She climbed back out and left soundlessly. I went back to sleep and woke back up at 6:15.


	3. Chapter 3

I dressed quickly, and just as I thought Liam showed up at 6:55 in the morning. "Hey, have a nice night?" he said way too cheerily, I slumped my shoulders. "No! Rori came and woke me up. This is the second night this week and it was for some thing stupid both times, it's like that girl doesn't sleep." He laughed. "If only you knew." _What did he mean by that?_ _How was it he knew more about my friend than I did?_ _Oh well. It's too early to care._ "She said that she loves Zac and is afraid to tell -" He hugged and interrupted me. "I know she told me and I told her to talk to you about it. Where is my morning kiss, huh?" _What, he caused my rude awakening in _both_ ways, the nightmare and Rori?_ "Right there." I pointed towards the bed. "It's still asleep with the rest of me." I shrugged. "I take it you aren't a morning person?" he chuckled and I grimaced. "Hell NO!!!!!!!!!" He kissed my cheek and said, "It'll be okay you'll get used to it, I promise." _Get used to it, when? When I graduate? Yeah right!_ As soon as we got to school something I never expected to see happened was going on; Chris, Rori's brother, trying to beat the crap out of Zac; he wasn't winning. He was sure acting like he was though, because every hit he managed to land, he said something like 'Stay away from her for your own good'. I saw Rori pull Zac off of Chris.

Then she got on top of Chris and beat the hell out of him. Liam practically ripped the door off its hinges getting out stopping Rori; as soon as his feet hit the ground, he pulled Rori off of Chris and slammed her onto a bench. "Rori, stop now!" She was sobbing out her story. "He tried to sabotage us before we even were together; you know… he didn't think I could _not_ hurt him." _What had she meant by that?_ Then Zac came and kissed Rori. "Liam, would you go tell Chris that if he gets near me again I'll kill him?" Liam walked off to give the message and make sure he was still breathing. By then I was standing next to Rori, man was she red. I don't know if it was from embarrassment or she was pissed but whatever it was she was bright red and her eyes were darker than usual. "What happened back there Rori?" She looked up at Liam instead of me for some odd reason and he shook his head no, weird. "Nothing you should know." _What was with the attitude?_ "Wait, I'm your best friend and I can't know? You must be crazy; tell me, now." She grimaced as I scrutinized her. "My brother is just being a jerk, I promise that's all." I pulled her arm so that she was facing me now. "Tell me, what is it? Don't just say it's your brother." She just frowned at me. "That is all, okay? Nothing more okay? Just please drop it."

_Why is she doing this?_ "Drop, the fact that you and your boyfriend just beat the shit out of your brother. Let me think about it, uh No." Liam came in between us now to prevent a fight. "Excuse me, Rori; can I talk to Jael alone please?" Liam had sat me down as she stood up and shrugged. "Be my guest, because I have nothing more to say to her, right now. Bye you guys see you in Creative Writing." She was still mad at me. "Listen Jael, Rori can't have people asking about her life." _Since when?_ "But...but...I'm...I'm like her-" he shook his head sadly. "If you were her best friend then you shouldn't ask about that stuff, please just don't ask her again, I'm asking you not just from her but from me." He flashed that big bright smile of his. "Fine. But why does everyone have to hide things from me?" I kind of hoped pouting would help, it didn't. "Because it is important that Rori doesn't tell anyone anything not you or Zac or anyone." _Why? What is so important that she can't?_ "Why do you get to know then? I'll be told later or I will find out." He looked up sheepishly. "That's because we share the same secret." He ignored the rest of my statement._ What the hell was so important that _his_ girlfriend and _Rori's_ best friend, _me_, couldn't know?_ "Okay, whatever, forgotten." I put my hands up like I had given up.

"Good." He kisses my cheek. Then we walked in to the foyer to wait for the bell. Rori and Zac were going at it like they were married and hadn't seen each other in years. "Come up for air you two." Just then Liam walked around to stand behind me. "Hey Jael why don't you and Liam start a make out fest?" _Zac is such a perv._ "Not happening." Liam had spoken this time. Taking his lead I said the same; the bell rang, "No, I have to get to Spanish, Adios." I started to walk away when Beryl came up to walk to Spanish with me. Liam started to walk away but decided not to, and glared at Rori. "Calm yourself Liam it's not like we were going to do something stupid. Jeez, it's like you don't trust me with him by myself." _Why would that be a problem? _"If you two keep your clothes on nothing is wrong." Liam spoke again and nodded curtly at Rori as if to warn her. And he was gone again. He does that so silently it's scary. I saw Isaiah walking to his class and I tried to wave but he glared at me so harshly I wanted to cry. I sat in my seat hoping that Senorita wouldn't call on me today I wasn't in the mood to be her star student; I had too much stuff on my plate. Senorita used her tried and true if you don't volunteer then she picks names. No one volunteered so she turned to me. "Jada, que es nombre del vaca?" (Jada, what is the cow's name?) "Nombre del vaca es Raquel, Senorita." (The cow's name is Rachel, Miss.)

I spat the words out with as much of my anger that was built inside up as I could. As I was getting praise for being bitchy to Senorita she asked me another question in Spanish that translated to 'Can't you keep your P.M.S symptoms to yourself?' I was the only one to understand her question this time, so I left telling her that "You can be a fucking bitch in hell! 'Cause I don't give a shit about being your star student Cunt." in plain English so everyone could understand me as walked out. I went to the office issuing curse words that were sparsely used even in today's times. And instead of lecturing me about anger issues the vice principal gave me a pass to leave early and asked me to tone down my cursing when I entered his office from now on. I gave him a curt smile and laughed. "Aren't you supposed to ask me not to come back at all?" He chuckled as I walked away. Today was Friday so I was able to sleep. _I never have anything to do after school on Fridays. _After I jogged the fifteen-minute walk I took a very relaxing shower and sat in the tub pruning for at least an hour; my feet and hands were so wrinkled that I almost didn't recognize them when I got out. I dressed and felt better and I subdued my anger, as I read a vampire book fan fiction (A spin off story written by a reader of a book, not always same people or plot just ideas.) on .net and checked my vampire site blogs.

I wrote some new things on them and signed off but continued to read until I got tired and went to take a nap listening to rock on my IPod. I heard a knock at the door; well a loud banging seeing as I had my music up so loud it was hard to hear anything but. I half ran half-hobbled because my leg had fallen asleep. Speeding toward the door to catch the person knocking. It ended up being Rori and Zac but she made Zac wait on the stoop so she could talk to me. I wasn't happy to see her because, now I would have to finish our conversation from this morning and because I had hoped it was Liam. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I started the talk off. "Why can't I know? Please, Rori I'm your best friend." She touched my hand in a friendly gesture but it was so cold that I moved mine. "Please Jael I want to tell you but I can't… I just can't, right now. Can you wait? For a little bit longer I need to understand it first and be alone." I just shrugged. "Why does Liam know, I mean yeah you share the secret but why did I just find out about this?" "I can't tell you but you should talk to Liam, maybe he will." She got up and turned to leave and mouthed 'I'm sorry Jael'. I contemplated what she had said for about an hour; thinking of the worst case scenario which was that Liam was cheating on me with Rori, before I finally picked up the phone and called Liam's cell.

He answered with a relieved sigh. "Jael where were you after second period today I didn't see you?" I tried to stop my heart from beating in my throat. "Oh yeah I got sent to the office first period and the vice principal gave me the rest of the day off and I came home, but that's not why I called. Could you come over in a little bit I need to talk to you?" he sighed again but it was an exasperated sigh. "Yeah I'll be over in a minute. I love you." _He said it again?_ "I love you too, bye." we hung up and I relaxed on the bed until I remembered that I was in only a tank and sweats. I scrambled for a minute to find decent clothing. Before I did Liam knocked at the door and entered. "Hey, I'm here." he called as I was cleaning the mess I had made only seconds before. I walked in catching my breath and sat down next to him on the bed that served as a couch. "Thanks for coming, Liam but, I need to know what is going on with Rori is she sick? Is she in trouble? What is it?" he looked at me for a second and waves of sadness just came off him. "I can't tell you, I just can't." He was going to leave but I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Rori said that you could tell me, she wanted to but, you were the one that had to tell me if I found out at all." He looked at me with guilt and my fears (I thought) were realized.

"Oh my god you're cheating on me with Ro-" He shook his head. "No I'm not I promise." I started to stand and prepared to punch him, but he pushed me down on the bed and grabbed a hold of my wrists squeezing the left one really hard, because I was struggling against him. "Don't touch me Liam you ass-hole!" My mind made up about him now. "Jael I didn't cheat-" I broke my right wrist free and punched him as hard as I could in the face and kicked my legs so hard that I temporarily was free of him. I had kicked him, hard in the thigh, but it didn't seem to faze him at all even though he was bleeding profusely from the nose and lip. But he still bent his face close to my ear and he whispered something too fast for me to understand, almost like gibberish and I passed out. When I woke up I found myself in new surroundings; I took as a hospital room. I saw Liam standing talking to a Doctor. I remembered everything that happened and to check if it were real I tried to move both of my wrists and I could only move my right one with out pain. I must have caught the attention of the Doctor because he looked at me and smiled. "She's awake Mr. Thayne you can talk to her now; I think you should stay out of reach though, If not for your own good, then her's." He laughed and walked out. "Jael are you okay, how do you feel?" I shrugged and it hurt. "Fine, but what happened?"

If he wasn't going to tell me up front then I had ways of making him talk. So I would act like I had no idea what had happened give him a chance to redeem himself. "I was going to kiss you and you punched me in the face and hit your other wrist so hard you sprained it and then you passed out. I still don't know why though." He was a good liar but that didn't matter. "Oh, well are you okay? Did I punch you hard?" he chuckled a little. "No, I'm fine." _Liar, your nose should be in a brace and your top lip should be busted._ The doctor came back in and checked my papers. "You are free to go Miss. Virconous but try not to use your left hand that much okay?" _Yes freedom._ _I'll get him soon, when we're in the car._ "Yes Doctor, I won't." Liam and I walk silently to his truck and as he shut his door I began. "I know what really happen so are you gonna tell me what this giant secret is or do I have to torture it out of one of you two?" He stared at me in disbelief as I spoke. "What are you talking about Jael, I think I'd better take you back in to have them C.A.T. scan your head." I gave him a dirty look. "No Liam I want to know, I know you sprained my wrist, and made me pass out. Now tell me what the hell is going on or I swear I'll … … … … I'll jump out of the truck I swear…" I held on to the door handle for dear life as I spoke, my knuckles were white I knew it.

When he nodded I pulled away from the door slowly. "So what is it?" He put his hand over mine. He looked solemn. "Not here. I'll tell you at your apartment, where we're alone." I stopped; satisfied with his answer, for now. "Fine then lets go." We drove to the apartment in silence; other than the CD player putting the soothing beats of Evanescence into the air, there was no sound. We reached the building's parking lot in record time; it seemed that Liam wanted to tell me as much as I wanted to know. He kissed my neck and jaw as I unlocked the door and opened it. "I've wanted to tell you since I met you, Jael I really did. But I get to now and it'll be sweeter." I pushed against him lightly as we entered and sat down on the bed. "Spit it out, will you Liam, I want to know." He was silent for a minute, until I kissed him and he fumbled to find the words he needed to say. "Jael, Rori and I are … related… but not the way you think." I thought he was finished. "What, that's it?" I was relieved until he spoke again. "No I wasn't done. We're Vam…Pires… real ones."_ What, was this a joke, put together by Rori and Jon and Beryl?_ I thought to myself. "What? Why would you say that to make me leave you? To make fun of me?" He took my hand in his. "No, never I'd never do that to you Jael." _Then what the hell was that?_ "But then you're not lying?" I was so confused. "No I'm not, I'll prove it."

He smirked showing his canines as they grow about half an inch longer and his eyes darkened to black with specks of light green. "Oh my god… that's why your eyes changed colors when you looked at my picture of you. You thought I knew about this." Was all I could say. _Wow I was dating a vampire and I didn't even know it… I could have been killed, gone in an instant…_ _Hey that's why he looked at Celeste like that; he saw her blood and wanted it._ His fangs kind of morphed back and he kissed me again, passionately, and our tongues played with each other's as he pushed me back against the wall. Liam broke it off and held me there. "I'm surprised that you didn't fight to get away from me just then, aren't you scared?" I leaned closer to him again, listening to him breath deeply as if holding himself back from something. "Should I be?" I scolded him lightly and laughed. "Liam, I know you couldn't hurt me, you didn't, and so, no I'm not." He shook his head no. "You're taking this well too well, but no, no I did, I sprained your wrist and that proves that I shouldn't be with you. I can't be with you." He moved away so fast that a barely saw him move until he was seated across from me in a chair. "No, I brought that on myself, I was that one that punched you in the face. You were protecting yourself, it's not broken and it doesn't even hurt anymore.

You didn't _mean_ to hurt me at all, you wanted to talk and I jumped to conclusions and you're responded in the way every one does." I moved until I was right next to him and bent over and kissed him so hungrily and passionately that he couldn't resist kissing me back If only for a few seconds before he pulled back. "I love you just as much as ever if not more. Liam, don't leave me now." He kissed me again, but not like before he was sad, I could tell. "Jael I'm just afraid that I'll get too carried away and I'll hurt you or even…k-" He couldn't bring himself to say it and I didn't want to hear him say it either. "Liam I trust you with my life." He moved again with lightning speed and shook his head once more. "No, you shouldn't, I could kill you in a second." He got right next to me on the bed, bent my head to the side, by way of my hair, and acted as if he was going to bite me. "Drain you of blood and I wouldn't be able to stop myself." I was frozen with shock but not fear. "You couldn't, you would stop, and you couldn't live with yourself if you did kill me." I was right because his face changed back and he released my hair and kissed my neck. "You're right, but I'm still scared of putting you in any pain, that's why I won't leave you, it would break both our hearts." He sat down with me in his lap and just listened to my breathing and fast heartbeat. I listened to his slow heartbeat, there but so slow that if you didn't pay attention you wouldn't know it was there, and his slow and shallow breathing.

I reached up and touched his face with such slowness that I barely noticed my hand moving at all. Liam captured it in his and kissed my left wrist on the pulse. "I'm sorry." His whisper reverberated in my arm and I looked at him, moving my wrist, _he_ hadn't fixed it but I could _act_ like _he_ did. It worked fine now and I kissed his uncovered chest at the base of his neck in thanks. He shivered as though I had blown on it. I guess I had since I was breathing out when I kissed it. I leaned up and wiggled over onto the bed, but continued to rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair lightly. "What's it like? To be a vampire, is it lonely?" He chuckled and for some reason it reminded me of Rori. "Oh, Rori how did she become a vampire? Did you turn her? She said she needed to understand it before anything else." He smiled. "I wondered when you would remember about her. She was attacked by another vampire in the summer and left for dead, I found her and I decided to turn her, to _save_ her. At the time only because I knew her from school, but she became a good friend. As payment for that we found the one who almost killed her and destroyed him. I'm trying to teach her the ways of the vampire, but she's just as stubborn as a mule, she wants to learn by herself." He swiftly kissed my hair and then my neck.

"Yes most of the time being a vampire is lonely, unless like Rori and I, you can interact with humans without raising questions." I stared at him as he told the story. "Oh wow I… wow…" He smiled at me and just sat there as I touched his face, memorizing it just in case he left me. "I won't leave you, I can't." I looked at him quizzically. "I thought you didn't even _believe_ in mind reading?" He heaved a sigh. "I can, just not yours; well, not yours all the time I just get strong thoughts and emotions you have." I hugged him tightly and kissed his neck. He turned my head so I faced him and kissed both of my eyelids, my cheeks and my forehead before kissing me on the lips. I opened them just a little thinking that he would break the kiss off and act as if he didn't want to kiss me. But he didn't; he opened his mouth and my tongue flicked out and tickled the inside of his cheek and his rubbed my lips. Rori burst through the door in a rush and saw me scramble to gain composure. Liam sat exactly as he was and refused to let me up and kissed my neck gently. "Rori what is it?" Liam beat me to that question. "It's Zac he's in the hospital he… he got hurt. He was working at the shop when he split his hand open and his arm is split on the inside to the bone, I took him to the hospital, I couldn't handle the smell of it for that long. His blood smelled ……never mind."

I got up and hugged her tightly. "It's all right I know about it … So are you okay? Is he okay? Wow this is crazy wait does he know you are a… you know…" I made a face, curling my lip up to make my teeth seem longer. She and Liam laughed. "No he doesn't and I'm so glad I don't have to hide it from you anymore. But still I'm scared for Zac and neither I nor Liam can go in unless we want ten possible witnesses to a murder." I started to say some thing but Liam spoke over me. "Yeah I know but who could go? That would understand why we couldn't." As I tried to speak again, Rori drowned me out. "So who do we know that could go in to check on my boyfriend with no questions asked?" This time I was determined to be heard. "I COULD DO IT YOU KNOW… …" Liam snapped his head my way and acted as if I hadn't been standing right next to him the whole time. "Oh wow, I'm not used to a human knowing what I am." I just stood there and laughed. "Oh, well let's get to the hospital then. Wait which car?" Liam unlocked his car as we walked out of the apartment walked out into the sunlight. "Mine, it'll fit us all especially if we take Zac home." Rori was already in the back seat as Liam & I walked down the last step. We were riding to the hospital as I questioned them both. "Liam how does the sunlight thing work? I mean why haven't you two burned up yet?"

They shared a chuckle before he answered my question. We were on the high way at this time. "Well being in the sun takes away energy and we need to replenish that energy either by feeding or sleeping or staying in a dark room. Let me give you an example: If I stayed out in the sun for three hours I would have to drink a pint and a half of blood or sleep for an hour and a half or stay in the dark for an hour and a half. Do you get it?" I shrugged and just sat there. "Jael do you get it?" He looked over at me but I was gone. "Oh God No. She jumped out, Oh God I was going at least sixty. NONO, NONO, NOO!" He veered and spun around pulled over to find me, but I was already in the woods by the time he got out. _This was too good to be true I shouldn't have believed him, Vampires, hahahahahaha. If Liam were a vampire then he'd find me in no time at all, in the myths at least._ "She can't have gotten that far in less than three minutes; I mean she's only human right?" Rori started to agree with him, but then shook her head no. _What did that mean?_ "No, I mean she _could_ have gotten pretty far she's the cross-country star girl, five minute into a race she was twice as far as the rest of the runners, she's got powerful legs." _Oh yeah I forgot about Cross-Country. Which is very different than Track I might add._

He rubbed the back of his thigh and part of his ass it seemed from where I was crouched behind a huge fallen tree. "Yeah I know she's kicked me before." I leaned over some more and placed my hand on the ground where my leg had hovered over. It was wet. I looked down and saw my leg had a gaping slit from knee to ankle and it was gushing blood from my tuck, fall and roll onto the pavement and into the grass. I was banged and bruised all over too. When I looked up again Liam was holding Rori back with force enough to stop a charging bull, but somehow Rori managed to break free. The weirdest thing had went through my head at that moment: _Did Isaiah know about them being vampires?_ Before I had time to think things through my body was in a stance for running, So much for fight or flight, my legs had chosen to fly when I hadn't even processed the two words. I was off, unimaginably I ran and ran and ran until about a mile into the forest I started to tire but it was almost like I was flying, faster than I had ever run. It was amazing I wasn't hitting trees or even moving at all since _one_ my feet weren't touching the ground and _two_ they weren't moving, they were locked around Liam's waist. I passed out after shrieking and shrieking and more shrieking at the top of my lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to I was in what seemed to be a bedroom, one I'd never been in. It had black light posters and splatter paint over flat black walls. I sat propped up against a pillow and the wall. There was music playing that sounded like Lacuna Coil, _good_. When my eyes adjusted to the light and surroundings I saw a desk and a laptop. Against another wall was a set of shelves covered in books on top of books on top of books. This person seemed well-rounded, books, good music, and good taste in décor. Only when I looked at the third wall did I see someone watching me with green eyes, beautiful green eyes. Liam. "Hey, you're awake I hoped you hadn't gone into a coma or something." I stared at him intent on not speaking to him. "Jael? Jael are you okay? Jael, please speak to me?!" By the time he said my name the third time his voice cracked and he showed that he really did care about me he was scared I was hurt. "Liam I'm fine I was just thinking…?" He got vicious in the next second. "Don't, ever do that to me again, do you here me, Jael don't ever do that again!" _Oh My God, it's my dad. My father finally found me he was here in costume to fool me and finish what he started with my mom._ "Don't touch me daddy you're hurting me, daddy stop, please stop daddy? DADDY!" I saw my father yelling at me and I couldn't help but scream.

I was so scared that I kicked him in the face but it didn't help. "Stop, Jael please I'm not your father. It's me, Liam. Please, I won't hurt you, you have to believe me, and I love you." I kicked again but to no avail. "No, get away Daddy you're not supposed to be here. Leave me alone, I'm not Mommy, I'm- I'm not scared of you." He could tell I was lying, because my voice cracked. Whoever it was attacking me stopped my legs and leaned in and kissed me. Even though I was scared I kissed back, only then did I realize that my father was at least five hundred miles away from here. I looked up into Liam's big, moss green eyes and sighed into his mouth. Liam pulled away slowly. "What was that?" He paused to think about what had happened. "Did your dad beat you? Is that why you live with Isaiah? Jael?" I stared at him wondering which question to answer first. "That was you scaring me so much that I thought you were my father, obviously, yes and yes, he… murdered my… mom." My voice cracked as I said the last word. He stared in horror as I spoke. It riled up every horrible thought or memory I had in me, and threw it in my face. Liam's face screwed up and he stood disgusted with himself for acting like that man, but also that someone had hurt me purposefully. "Jael I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."

He came at me again with open arms and embraced me in a hug/cradle since he could pick me up, without much trouble. I refused to let myself cry in front of him; I wouldn't let my guard down. "Jael would you be alright with telling me some of what happened to you? I mean you don't have to but I was just wondering. You know?" I looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah I guess you'll find out sooner or later. Well the first time I knew about him beating _anyone_ was when he came home drunk; that's why I got mad at Isaiah the other day, I hate anyone who drinks alcohol or pretends to. But anyway I was having trouble sleeping and I woke up to the sounds of my dad falling in the door and stumbling to his room. He was telling the story of his bar fight to my mom and she figured it out that it was a good friend of her's that he'd beaten up. My mom got mad and told him that he needed to go apologize to the guy and he backhanded her in the face. He started screaming that my mom was cheating on him with that guy and hit her so hard I thought she wouldn't get back up… But she did and he just kept hitting her. I knew that what he was doing was wrong so I ran out of my room and got in between them… and he pushed me off so hard that my head slammed into the corner of the wall. I had to call the cops to stop him from killing us that night.

I have scars from him; the biggest is the injury I just told you about. I was seven then and it only got worse as I got older. Then two years ago he came home drunk as usual and my mom tried to talk to him about getting sober and he pulled out his gun and shot her six times, _six times._ I had watched my father murder my mom. I ran away to Isaiah's that night. I turned thirteen the day after she died." I couldn't hold back my tears or my sobs, but Liam didn't move he stayed with me through my reliving of those two nights. "I'm so sorry Jael I shouldn't have asked you to tell me about it." I looked up from my hands and shook my head. "No I wanted to tell you and I needed to get it off my chest, Liam you're helping me." Liam started to change the subject. "Why? Why did you jump out of the truck? Did you even think about it?" I saw his sincerity in his luminescent eyes; he was afraid to lose me, he might even love me. "I didn't think you were serious about being a vampire, you know, it might have been a nightmare or some out of control cruel joke you were playing on me." I was ashamed to tell him what I thought this was. Liam's eyes showed that he was truly hurt by my accusations. "Jael you have to know that I would never do that to you. Never, do you hear me? I love you too much to do that; even if I didn't I could never joke about that. Don't you believe me?"

Once again I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed. "I know that now, Liam, I do, but at the time you wouldn't have believed me telling you that, would you?" He looked sheepishly at me from under his eyelashes. I knew his answer already but I wanted to hear him say it anyway. "No I wouldn't, I would have probably ran too because if there was a slight chance it were true then I would be scared for my life. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you. But, I can't believe that you jumped out of my truck when I was going at least sixty and didn't die or get put in an ICU. I was afraid that you wouldn't make it even after I calmed Rori down, and cleaned your leg up, but you shouldn't walk too much for about two weeks." I looked at him and found I couldn't look him in the eye. He was being honest with me; I should be honest with him. He must have sensed that I was hiding something, so he went fishing. "Jael what's wrong? What is it?" I focused on his forehead where his hair started not wanting to tell him. "Nothing's wrong but…" _Here goes nothing. Haha, yeah right._ "I need to tell you something important, but I don't know how. I can show you though, give me a knife." He eyed me suspiciously then did as I asked. "Can you handle a little more blood?" He nodded solemnly and I sliced my palm open flexed my fingers to spread the blood and sat there for a minute.

"Do you want it?" He looked horrified at the question. "I can't. It's an open wound I might not be able to stop…" He sounded scared but I pushed my hand towards him. "Just do it, I'll be fine. Watch." He looked remorsefully at me once again before licking the blood off my hand and staring at the fresh scar that was the cut I had made just less than a few seconds before. "H-how… did… yo-you…d-do… … …?" He stammered his surprise at my regenerative skills; I wasn't completely human, _I don't know how but I am._ I healed from minor cuts and bruises instantly and things like my leg that would take a normal human a month to heal from I would heal in than a week. "I was going to tell you sooner but I was scared that you would think I was a freak." I paused when my voice shook. "Like my father, it's why he beat me so much, I healed from most of it instantly, he found it fun to watch." I hung my head low to show that I was ashamed of my foolishness. For thinking that he would leave me because I wasn't all-human. "Have you always been able to?" He was amazed but in a different way. "Yeah I was born this way." He looked up confused. "If your dad hurt you then why aren't you covered in scars?" I had wondered when that would come up. "I have scars for up to a week then they go away. Unless it's a big injury then it leaves a permanent scar. My leg will be one of those." He seemed to take this very well so I decided to take the conversation away from me and to Rori. "Where are Rori, Oh and Zac? What happened is he okay?" he noticed my want of a change of subject and allowed it.

"They're in the living room, after I got Rori calm I called Isaiah and told him to go pick up Zac and bring him here. Surprisingly he didn't fight or want to know why." I stiffened at his words. "Isaiah was here? Did he see me? Please tell me no." He gave me a 'you know I would never allow it' looks and laughed. "Calm down. No he didn't see you, if he had, do you think he would have allowed you to stay here I told him you were out with Beryl. By the way she called ten times while you were still asleep. Call her please? I reached for my phone in my back pocket and found it covered in blood from my extensive injuries. "Damn, do you have a rag? Liam?" His eyes darkened and he reached for the phone. "Why waste it Jael…You don't mind do you? I mean you don't think it would be creepy?" I shook my head no and he cleaned my cell-phone with his tongue. Then he wiped it clean of his saliva. "Thank you, Liam." I had reached for my phone but he was lost in memories. "Liam can I have my phone back?" He handed it to me and hugged me so tightly that it almost hurt. "I won't ever let him hurt you again, ever Jael do you understand me, never will he hurt you again." He must have seen some of the things my father did to me, including raping me, because I could hear the strain his resolve put in his voice.

I curled up into a ball remembering the horrible feeling of him inside me, and my father enjoyed it fully. I let one sob out before removing the thought from the front of my mind. "Jael calm down, please? I promise you: I will never let him get near you ever again I will kill him if he tries to." His resolve to never let him harm me brought tears to my eyes, tears of joy that he cared for me more than I had even thought. "Jael I asked you to calm down. I don't want to see you crying, it pains me so much, I wish I could take all your tears away." I laughed now in spite of myself, trying not to mock Liam's words. "No I'm crying because I finally have someone to love me, and to love them back. I've never had that at least not unless you count Isaiah but I don't love him like this, I love him like a -" I couldn't finish my words. I couldn't think of my never-to-be-born brother. Less than six months ago the coroner had found out that my mother had been two months pregnant when she was killed. "I don't love him like I love you." He started to move on but saw that I wasn't as happy as I was five seconds ago. "Jael… What's wrong? What is it? Why can't you say…?" He stopped because of my sharp intake of breath when he was about to say 'brother'. "Jael why are you acting like that when you think of that word?"

I didn't answer in words but I thought really hard about my unborn little brother and Just in case he didn't get it I thought the sentence. _~ My mom was pregnant when he killed her ~._ I hoped he got what I meant and wouldn't bring it up again. He looked at my slyly _~ Oh my… … … Okay I won't mention it again. And I can't believe you just figure mind talk out I had to tell Rori about it myself, so she didn't accidentally send me her private thoughts, she couldn't believe it. ~_ _Wow, I could telepathically talk to Rori and Liam. Ouch, it hurt my head to do it though._ "Am I the only human that can do that with you guys?" He nodded but elaborated on it. "Well I'm not sure but I think anyone can do it it's just the matter of believing in it and having the brain capacity to use it. But it also could have to do with your 'gift'." He made it sound like he was Professor X and I was a mutant recruit that needed to learn that her powers are 'a gift that needs to be honed for only good'. "Are you okay Jael?" I had zoned out for a few minutes and I looked at him and smiled lightly. I had already called Beryl and told her, my well thought out plan that I sprained my ankle and was stuck at Liam's until it was better, when she finally believed me she let me go. "Yes I'm fine, Liam just tired is all do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

I sounded as sleepy as I felt if not more. He nodded and didn't add to it. I lay back as far as I could with the pillows holding me up and fell soundly into sleep. I was in a very foggy place that slowly came to focus as I looked on at the scene as if I was out side myself. I dreamt of Liam and I as if we were in an action movie -It was very weird- Liam was in a Billy Idol get-up and I was in a short, revealing, leather vest, leather pants, and high heel boots and I had various places pierced. We were in a back ally with two vamped out chicks and three vamped out guys. I had two guys pined with my arms and the third with my heel to his throat. Liam had killed the two girls; they became one pile of ash and bones on the ground. As I stabbed the one I had pinned with my foot, with my wooden spike heel; he disintegrated before my eyes the other two broke free from my grip and lunged for my neck. I woke with a start and found I was sweating more than I should have been. Liam was at my side in a heartbeat. "What was it Jael, what's wrong?" I shook my head to try to clear it. "Nothing, I was dreaming, it's nothing." But I was sure it was real though, I felt their breath at my neck and if I hadn't been dreaming and it had been Liam and Rori I probably would have let them bite me… turn me even. "What was the dream about? Who was all in it? Where was it?"

I thought about the dream for a few minutes before I answered his many questions. "Us, it was about us. You, five vampires, and me, two girls and three guys. It looked like the back exit ally of a club. I was about to get bit when I woke up. Liam, I was so scared." I clung to him like a lifesaver and struggled to keep him there. "Jael I know, but it is imperative that you tell me what those people looked like at least one of them can you do that for me Jael?" I shrugged and laughed at him. _Was he a cop in a past life?_ "I can draw the ones that tried to bite me. Those images will probably haunt me for a while." He pulled out some paper and a couple pencils. I went to work straining my brain to draw and remember the faces together while trying not to fall asleep. He vigilantly tried to figure out if he should wake me or let me sleep for a few moments until I jerked awake. The end result of three hours of dozing off and having to start over because I drooled on the paper, were two Crazy-haired vamped out faces, and me about shitting myself with fear every time I looked at the extremely disturbing picture I had drawn to help Liam. I had set it in front of Liam before falling asleep in his strong, unrelenting, loving, cold arms and we rocked back and forth in a huge chair, until he woke my by moving us to the bed in front of us.

I breathed in his scent and sighed into his neck. "Liam, I think I love you…" I looked up as if asking him for permission to say it. He stared at me, and his eyes, for the first time I saw, his eyes lightened to a lily pad looking color. "Do you have to think about feelings? Do you, Jael?" Looking away for a split second and he took it the wrong way because he was looking away, hurt, when I looked back at him. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Liam, I didn't mean it like that, I looked away because I was thinking not because I was having second thoughts I do love you I only said I think because…" I stopped talking and he looked down into my eyes right before I kissed him. I kissed him with such a passion and a fire that I thought that I would actually burn his lips. He tried to make me release him but I only did so when he bit down on my lip. My hand shot up to my lip that he was now sucking on. Contrary to what I thought would happen, he spoke first. "Jael I know you must think me selfish, but I love you too much for you to question yourself about this." He held my chin up as I tried to move closer -I think he thought I was moving away- and hugged me to him. I tried to speak but only got a mouthful of his uncovered chest. I pushed away, but only a few centimeters so I could talk. "Liam I do love you, and I don't doubt myself per say, … just my brain…"

He looked confused and I tried to explain. "It's just I'm so afraid that I'm going to get hurt…I can't trust myself to say what I mean because I'm used to getting put-downs and snide remarks for my thoughts, that I always make a loop-hole that can get me out of bad situations." I kissed him. "But I'm gonna say I should just let it ride exactly how I feel it with this one, don't you?" We both laughed and he held I drifted in and out of consciousness Liam just held me and from the faces he made when he saw that I was still awake, he was doing major thinking… probably of 'Us'. I just hoped it didn't end badly. I fell asleep right after sunrise and I was completely at peace as Liam held me in his bed. When I woke I was propped against the wall on the bed, in the living room of my apartment with Rori, Zac and Liam watching me intensely. Damn how long had I been out it must have been at least six hours because I felt relaxed and rejuvenated. Liam shook me to make sure I was coherent enough to listen to what they were saying but I only understood: "Isaiah" And "Hospital" before I was on my feet and screeching like a banshee for them all to get out of my way. Liam stood in front of me, immobile. "No, see um he's in … critical condition… Jael we… need your permission to … … _**'HELP'**_ him."

It didn't dawn on me until I was on the floor about to faint, from him stopping me, that he meant Vampire help. "Wha…Wha… Huh?" I fainted, _as much as I hate to admit it I fainted._ When I came too I was in a hospital; I could tell by the sterile smell and the uncomfortable chair I was seated in. "Why are we at the hospital, Liam?" I sat up and straightened in the chair, remembering the conversation before. "Where's Isaiah? Is he okay?" I stopped as I scanned the room and saw Isaiah lying on a bed next to me and I couldn't stop the flow of tears that erupted from my face. _How could this kind of damage happen, without killing him, but then I noticed the machines hooked up to him, the reason we weren't planning a funeral_. "What … happened … to … him?" I tried to speak clearly through sobs. Liam picked me up from the floor where I had slipped off the chair. "He was coming to get you-Beryl called your apartment then he called me and I told him that you were with me and he insisted on getting you right then -midnight- and he drove off the side of the road… taking about six or seven trees with him. I'm so sorry, I should have taken you home sooner or not even brought you to my house, but… it's my fault he's like this that's why I want to help him, but I need you to tell me I can. Will you let me save him?"

I stared at him for a few moments as I worked out possibilities in my head. "Is that the only way?" I finally asked quietly, only because I had an idea. When he nodded I shook my head slowly. "What if we gave him some of my blood?" He had a confused look on his face until I started to explain myself. "My blood, the regenerative properties, maybe they would work for him; and I'm a universal donor O+. I mean I've never tried it before but it's worth a shot, that and if doesn't work permanently then we could at least get him conscious and maybe we can ask him if he wants to be… you know… I wouldn't be able to live with my self if he didn't at least know what we were asking him to do." There was finality in my voice that I hadn't planned but it worked to my advantage. Liam simply nodded and ordered the nurse in for a transfusion. 'Who's giving him blood?" She asked as if she didn't really care about her patient. She most likely didn't which made me want to punch her._ I should beat her senseless, make her see the urgency of this problem._ Liam whispered next to my ear. "Control yourself; we don't need you beating up the nurse because she's worked a fourteen-hour shift today." I calmed myself down and tried not to think of the needle in my arm siphoning blood out of my veins and into Isaiah.

I hoped it worked, _please dear gods at least let it wake him up. _It did. Not permanently but we still had some time to explain things, we had time. His minor cut healed within minutes and irony worked its way in, the nurse would have wondered what was up if she had been paying attention. Isaiah woke, but slowly, and the first thing he coherently said was 'I hate hospitals.' we all laughed at that. After he ate and talked to me a bit we asked him some important questions. "Isaiah," Liam began. "We need to tell you something," He hesitated a little because by then we had a different nurse and she watched us like a hawk. "I'm different than most people, I can help you, but not here are you ready to check out?" He nodded probably not trusting himself to speak. As we checked out the Doctor asked us to have him come back in a few weeks for a check up. If he chose what Liam offered we wouldn't have to come back. But we didn't say that to the Doctor. "Yes we'll bring him back then, good bye Dr. Ramirez." Liam had spoken before I could and he did the smart thing: not give a specific time. We all piled into Liam's Avalanche just before the doctor realized we weren't the family of his patient and he shouldn't have been released, Liam and Isaiah in front with Rori, Zac and me in the back.

I tried to mentally prepare for first of all telling Isaiah, Rori, and Zac of my regenerative abilities; secondly, telling Isaiah that I was dating a vampire and thirdly, that if he didn't let my vampire boyfriend help him, he would die. _It's just the perfect day to be me._ _Speaking of days, I don't even know what day it was. Sunday? Monday?_ I decided to ask Zac and he told me it was Tuesday of the next week. I had missed two days of school, so had Liam and Rori and Zac. _There went Liam's almost perfect attendance record; damn I'm bad for him. _I just couldn't help but thinking it was my fault,_ if I hadn't thought rashly then he wouldn't have had to tell me and I wouldn't have got hurt and Isaiah wouldn't have been on his way to get me. I 'm a bad luck omen. _Liam must have felt my emotions because he pulled over, forced Zac drive and sat in-between Rori and I. "Hey don't ever think like that Jael, please, it's not your fault if anything it's mine. I should have known there would be repercussions from you taking this so well at first, I should have made you stop and think about what I was telling you." No, I shook my head, "I am Liam, I'm bad for you, and I'm ruining everything you've established here, forcing you to tell people your secrets and then marking your previously unblemished records. Not to mention, I am the cause of this whole Isaiah business."

I breathed heavily for a few minutes after that hushed explanation. Liam pushed my head to his shoulder I thought as a comfort to me but it was more for him to make sure I wouldn't leave again. _~ I still love you; you know… ~ _He shook his head, and stared into my eyes. _~ I know you do… I just don't want you to think I was doubting us… ~ _He kissed me and I swear every ounce of sincerity was poured out on to my lips. I parted my lips a little and sighed into his kiss, but he didn't deepen the intimacy of it. _~ No. We have to watch Isaiah, remember? ~_ He pulled out of our kiss and I settled for keeping my head on his shoulder and holding his hand. I hated having to act like the older sibling to Isaiah when _one,_ we weren't even related and _two_; he was a year and a half older than me. I reached for Rori's purse and instead of opening my mouth; I told her I wanted an ibuprofen telepathically. She practically squeaked out of fear and excitement. _~ How did you do that? ~_ She gave me the confused scared face that made me laugh so hard I was that much more aware of my Omni-present headache since I had given Isaiah my blood. _~ I really don't know, but it's making my headache worse… ~_ She smiled knowingly, laid her head back, handed me want I wanted, and sighed exasperatedly.

_~ I'm so glad that you know, I don't have to hide it from you now. I didn't think could have much longer. ~_ The remainder of the ride to the closer apartment –_mine-_ was silent, until Isaiah readopted his childish manor he had lost in the hospital. He began to yell at me in gibberish, a language that I learned from my mother to help us communicate while in front of people who didn't know about our situation. But only I understood what he was saying. "I can't believe you. What if: I hadn't remembered that you running off with out telling anyone; isn't like you? What if Liam had turned out to be some freak like your dad? You could have gotten hurt!!!" I understood what he said and found myself arguing and not having trouble as I usually did when arguing with him in gibberish. "You forget that I would have never been with him if you hadn't hand picked him yourself, I only started going out with him because you Okayed him. You got hurt today not me." I was so angry with him for blaming me for what was happening to him. "You acted rashly because you see saving me from something, as a way to redeem yourself for not being able to save Michelle from that drug-dealer."

I had meant to say this in gibberish but I was so pissed off that it came out in plain English. "I… I… I'm sorry, Isaiah. I shouldn't have said that-" _even if it had been in gibberish_, "-I didn't mean to……" I began to sob uncontrollably when I saw his shattered face with a single tear rolling slowly down his cheek. He turned away from me angry and reminded of his little sister who was killed three years ago. ~ _Liam what should I do, he hates me now. He'll never listen to us now… I don't think I could handle him dying! Not now when we've been through so much lately._ ~ I almost sobbed aloud. ~_ No he doesn't. I know I've read his mind. He's just upset and he still trusts you more than me so you'll have to be the one to tell him. I just want you to know that I love you Jael._ ~ He kissed my forehead and rested his head lightly on mine. I cried the whole way home; I fell asleep some time after. When we reached the apartment Liam had to carry Isaiah, and because I was passed out Rori carried me into the building. Vampire strength comes to the rescue; she wouldn't have been able to even pick me up otherwise: she weighs less than I do. As we stepped onto the landing I woke up, struggled a bit and fell from Rori's arms just to be steadied by Zac and Liam. Liam unlocked my door and led everyone into the darkness that was the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on the bed next to where Isaiah was put down. _Jeez, I have to do this. I just have to. I just have to._ I silently went over what I was going to say to him. "Isaiah, um, there's something I need to tell you… Damnit look at me!" He faced away from me but I could tell he had a sneer on his face. I forced him to look me in the eye. But I aborted the idea of slowly telling, and went head on into the dark tunnel. "Hey I'm the only reason you even alive right now!" He bore an unpleasantly confused look. "No I was alive at the hospital before you got there." I shook my head slowly. "The only things that were keeping you alive were the ventilators you were hooked up to." He stared at me not knowing what to say so he just stammered at me until I continued telling him off. "Yeah it's true; I gave you some of my blood, which by the way has regenerative properties in it. When they did the transfusion those properties healed you enough that we could take you home, but it doesn't end there. My blood will only delay your death unless you accept Liam's help." I wasn't done yelling but, I needed a break and I wanted Isaiah to have a chance to let it all sink in. He looked up at me then to Liam and finally back to me. "But, what how can _he_ help me? What are you saying? Regenerative properties? What the hell?"

It may have only been the word hell but it took a lot to get him to even say that, so he had to be freaked. "Yes regenerative properties. I can heal myself and I thought it would help you; I didn't want you to die. If you don't believe me … … … … Rori you know where my switchblade is… go get it will you?" She left and came back with an ornately carved, Opal and Moonstone hilt, switchblade carried carefully in her outstretched hands. I lifted it off of her hands and the stones flash when in the well-hidden flick of my wrist the blade extended and shone in the light. I pulled my gloves off one at a time. I pressed the tip of the knife into my palm and bore down until bright red blood welled up around the point. I began to drag the point up and make the mark that more noticeable for Isaiah. He just stared at my hand, mouth open in a silent scream. To add to what must be a gruesome sight I held my bloodied hand out to Liam who looked at Isaiah, smirked, pulled out a little of the vamp face, and lapped at the blood in the cup of my hand. If he had put on the full game face Isaiah would have had a heart attack. ~ _Liam, do you think we should have down that?_ ~ He shrugged. ~ _Can't take it back now. _~ I pulled my hand back and held the palm out toward Isaiah so he could see the scar that had formed.

His eyes widened until he looked like a fish. "Oh my God, how… What… Huh? What the Hell? How'd you do that? And how did you make your face to that? Is this a dream? Or Narco? Did you drug me? Are you even who I think you are? Or Maybe I'm delirious and still in the hospital, yeah that's it. I'll snap out of it in a while." He was rambling and it wasn't good because some of the cuts and bruises that were on his face before were reappearing. He leaned back and shut his eyes. For a solid three minutes he didn't open his eyes and I was afraid he passed out… or worse… "No Isaiah you're not drugged, you're out of the hospital, and we are who we say we are. Isaiah do you want to live? Do you?" He always was a good actor but he could never fool me. "You can still hear me, so don't even pretend not to. Do you want to live Isaiah…?" I lowered my voice and began to speak in gibberish so that only he understood me. "Isaiah, you're the only family I have, please don't take that from me. I need you. Liam can save you, all you have to do is say yes. Make your decision soon or it'll be too late for you. Please don't make me plan your funeral Isaiah."

He turned to look at me and just whispered in gibberish. "I need you too, if you weren't there after she died… I would have committed suicide a long time ago." Then after swallowing a few times he turned to Liam and asked him a few questions of his own, starting with what he was. After Liam answered truthfully, Isaiah nodded seeming to put two and two together, finally agreed that he was a vampire. "Like I said Isaiah, Liam would have to turn you so you won't die." I pipped in when there was a pause from them both. Isaiah spoke first. "But I'm fine from your blood why would I need to be 'turned'?" I wondered when he would ask that. "My blood is only a temporary fix, I did it so you could decide if you wanted this, and it didn't feel right that you didn't know." Liam picked up where I left off in explaining the actual change. "What will happen is; that I will bite you and drink until I feel and hear your heart slow, then I will cut open my wrist and let you drink from it. Then we'll have to tie you down so you don't attack anyone during the change. You will want to hurt the people you love in the beginning but we can help you over come that urge." We all sat waiting him for his answer. All but me of course, I couldn't even look at him without in someway influencing his answer. This had to be his answer and his answer alone.

I sat curled up on the floor in our kitchen and held my breath as he spoke his answer and I figured it would be the one thing I didn't think I could handle. I was crying when Liam came to tell me. Before he even touched me I ran out and hugged Isaiah not wanting to lose him but ready to give him back to Michelle. I couldn't hear Isaiah's voice unless I wanted Liam to force-change him anyway. So before he could say what he wanted to say to me I ran outside and sat at the farthest picnic table from my apartment. Which happened to be the closest one to the woods. _A little hike will get my mind off his decision._ I was happy that Liam had made me change my clothes and shoes while at the hospital, because hiking was pretty much impossible in three-inch heels, tight jeans and a lace cami. I was now wearing running shorts, a sports bra and jacket, and my best gym shoes, I moved the jacket to my waist, and turned on my IPod and set it to repeat all the Disturbed songs on it, which was four CD's worth. I paced myself down the first hill, and by the second hillside, where I usually turned left to take to easy route to the lake, I kept running straight, stopping someone from following me, Isaiah, and Zac weren't in shape to do the things I was. Of course Liam or Rori could do this every bit as easily as I could if not more, but I _one_ had a head start and _two_, I knew these woods better than anyone in Ohio did.

I ran up and down hills for an hour before I realized it was still light, it must have been late in the morning when we went to the hospital, for it to be still light here now. About two and half-hours into my groove I came to the Lake Loco clearing, I had chosen the long difficult way, I reminded myself. Turning off my IPod, I took off the jacket and my belt with my essentials, Cell phone, now off. IPod, Flashlight, and trusty pocket knife. I stuck that into my sports bra, for my safety. I found the sturdiest tree at the edge of the 100 x 50 x 50 yard, lake. I jumped in with out a moment's hesitation. A few people I knew from school were there, and applauded after I came up from the jump, I was one of the few who would even try it. _Little do they know I'd been doing it since I found the lake, no one would have known about it, if it weren't for Isaiah and I-_ It hurt to think of him so I just floated around on my back, with my eyes closed. The current changed, as if someone was near me and about fifteen seconds later I felt someone tug on my bra strap. I switched positions to float upright only to find I was in chest-high water. I stood to be face to face with the person who had disturbed me. It was Celeste Woods, in the preppiest swimming suit in the world. Her sneer made me want to stab her._ I could…No; I'd have a lawsuit on my hand; so I'll just have to settle for a good beating._

"Yes, I dare to come and disturb your peace, your psycho friend broke my nose, and-" I interrupted her because I _one_, was pissed and _two_, I didn't care why she came up to me. "And you're going to get the new one broken too if you don't get it out of my face, you stupid whore." I said this flatly, as if bored, but just under the surface I itched to begin the fighting that would surely ensue after the trash talking she had planed. She acted as if I had slapped her and I decided to take the time I had and use it to my fullest advantage. We walked up and out of the water, its no fun to fight in the water, it slows you down. "Don't give me that look, you know you are one. And by the way, Zac is dating my 'Psycho' friend so you don't have to worry about him finding out you made out with his best friend Tyler while dating Zac, not that Tyler didn't tell Zac right after it happened." She took my pause for an opening to start the fight; she brought her arm back for a she swung forward, I caught it twisted it around, bringing it to meet the middle of her back, enjoying the squeal she let out. I whispered next to her ear. "This was a bad idea, to come up to me alone even if I was in a good mood, I would still beat the shit out of you."

She turned her face towards mine, and giggled. "I'm not alone, meet my brother, Skanky Goth this is David, David this is Skanky Goth." Her footballer brother came up to us as I twisted her arm harder into her back, she squealed again. _"I _am _not_ a_ skank_. Or a _Goth_, you _bitch_." It was too bad I would have to fight him I didn't want the football team after me, he was the star running back after all. He pulled Celeste away from me and swung. I barely got down far enough to not be effected by the blow, but I threw my leg out and swung it in a circle around me, close to the ground and knocked him down. I flipped up and he staggered to his feet. I landed a solid punch to his nose, breaking it and making sure he'd have a black eye _Shiner as I call it._ Tomorrow. "I wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't my sister." He said as he punched me in the gut, flinging me four steps back. "I know, neither would I David, you're too nice for me to do it for any other reason." We were Gym-class friends, and probably still would be after this. By this time there was a crowd around us forming a circle, a few people were cheering for him and most were cheering me, _I put on a good show when I fight._ I landed a kick to his chest, _after_ his fist came in contact with my face twice, and he was flat on his back for a second time. He wheezed that he gave in, right before Celeste screamed at him for losing.

I had the start of a shiner and a busted lip but other than that I was fine. I swam to the other side of the lake and pulled my pocketknife out; flashing it in the little sunlight there is in the clearing. Celeste now knew that I could have easily killed her or David, but I didn't. I did her a favor. _Ugh_ I shuddered thinking of it. After getting my things back on and working, all but my cell, I decided to run the fast way back, to see Liam all the faster, and now I was eager to see Isaiah, I knew he wouldn't leave me. _Keep yourself optimistic. _I was back in just under an hour after I left the clearing. I walked into the apartment to see Rori and Liam and Zac sitting on the bed in the living room. After I stopped the song that was playing I wished I hadn't. Isaiah's screams, groans, and growls were muffled to an extent but I felt them rattle my very soul. He was enduring this for me, so I wouldn't have to miss him. I sat on the bed forgetting that I had meant to hide my face until it was better, in a half an hour, that is. Liam saw the shiner that I sported temporarily and the busted lip that was leaking down my chin. His hand rose to wipe the blood away and touch my swollen eye, gingerly. "Why and when, did this happen?" He didn't _look _mad, but I knew to watch his eyes, which had darkened to black and sparkled with malice.

"I got my day with Celeste and then some, she had Davie step in to our fight down at Lake Loco." 'Davie' is what Rori, Beryl, and I called David, he's just too sweet to not have a pet name. Rori interceded with her own questions. "What, Davie is too… nice to have done that to you. Why?" Liam nodded, meaning that he wanted to know why also. "He said he was sticking up for his sister, he wouldn't have done it otherwise, anyway he gave in, and he didn't like fighting a girl. I broke his nose and gave him a shiner, I didn't want to, but he wouldn't let me near Celeste again. She's gonna have a sprained wrist and shoulder, I wanted to break it, but I didn't. Not to mention I hurt her far more with what I said, then I could have done physically, in the amount of time we had. I told her that Zac knew that she cheated on him with Tyler, and that he is now dating you." I pointed to Zac and Rori respectively. "And told her that she was a whore and she knew it. But I twisted her arm harder when she called me the Skanky Goth, even introduced me as it, like it were my real name. That pissed me off, more than her disturbing the peace of my swim." Rori's face was twisted in raged, no matter how much she tried not to show it.

Zac was laughing; because he knew what I said to Celeste was true. And Liam was fighting the urge to find her, and kill her. We all stopped and paid rapt attention when the door to Isaiah's room rattled, and then flew inward. He came charging out, at Zac and I. Liam shot forward, and Rori shot left, towards the only humans he would try to reach, to protect Zac and I. After moving us to the corner Rori joined Liam in his lightning fast movements to re-restrain Isaiah. So no harm would come to both Zac and myself. After their work out and my near heart attack, and getting Zac not to laugh at how I looked when he came out. I hated to admit it but Isaiah had scared me in those few minutes that he had a feral look on his face and his eyes glowed crimson with ferocity of the blood hunger he now suffered from. _What had I forced him to go through? Would he still be my Isaiah, or a monster like those horror movies depicted? Will he hate me for making him do this? Or would he like it, being a blood sucking monster, and a tormentor? Would he take advantage of it, would he welcome it?_ I had a lot to think about. When Liam returned to his spot next to me I looked at him but somehow past him. He noticed and made me look him in the eye. "He's not going to hurt you, I'll be here to make sure he won't, you'll never be alone with him, until it's safe, when the thirst is under control."

I smiled, at the thought of Liam watching me sleep, and preventing any harm from coming my way. He kissed my sad smiling lips._ ~ Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to legend, newborns are strong, really strong. Can you handle him on your own? Or should you leave Rori and Zac with me and go hunt to be precautionary. For the worst case scenario. ~ _He sat deep in thought for a few minutes after he heard me. _~ Yes you're right, and I'll need to be in top form, but I don't want to leave you here. Protection or not. ~ _I listened to him and thought for a few seconds before giving him my answer. _~ Take me with you I'll stay far enough away that I won't get hurt or in the way but close enough that I'm not alone. ~ _He studied the stubborn set to my face a bit, before saying 'Fine' grudgingly; he knew he wouldn't win this battle. We were trying to decide when to leave when Liam whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number I didn't know. He spoke fast and low to who ever it was and hung up, just as fast. I must have looked awestruck but I quickly hid that. "Who was that and what was it about?" I asked as politely as I could. Liam nodded at Rori and looked at me. "I've enlisted the help of another vampire, his name is Dennis Arthur. I met him three years ago and he owes me a favor, one that I just called in. He'll watch Isaiah any time you need to leave the house and I or Rori can't stay whether we need to be with you or other reasons, this week for instance."

When he saw the confused face I wore he continued. "We can't leave Isaiah alone or with just a human he'd wreak havoc on the whole apartment complex. Dennis is staying here with him for the four days we'll be gone. And while we're at school after that." I looked at him, reeling. "Four days? Liam what about school? O.G.T Practice starts next week, what about the preparation stuff for homecoming? I can't fail those tests Liam I just can't; I need them to get my scholarship to Wittenberg. I can't go on just the Cross Country, and Novelist selections. Every advanced placement and Honors class helps, every one. Not to mention we are the sophomore reps for homecoming court we have to go to the game and dance and the parade." By now I was ranting and had to be calmed down before he spoke in answer to the questions I fired at him. He gave me one last somber look before answering me. "Jael you're going to pass, you're too smart not to pass with flying colors. With you being in Honors Math classes since sixth grade, and Honors Science, and Honors English since last year." He stopped for emphasize that it had come to a close. "Yes four days, I said top form, that's how long it will take. 'And you have to stay with Isaiah for the first week anyway.' We'll go, all that is after we'll be back I promise, Jael."

The story is, that we're telling school authorities anyway; that he had acute amnesia, and broken legs from the crash. And he won't be back in school until next year, his senior year, but he'll be caught up because he'll go to Ecot, an Internet school. We did this only so that they didn't think that he was just on some type of bender. "So Dennis Arthur, huh? What is he like? Is he like you two? Will he be nice to Isaiah?" I went into my premature motherly instinct mode so fast that it shocked even me. Liam shook his head chuckling lightly. "Yes, he'll be kind but, forceful if need be. He isn't all for the 'act like humans' bit, he revels in his power a bit more than us and he does indulge in _bought,_ medical, human blood, unlike us who survive on solely animals." _Ewww medical blood… well it is vampires we're talking about… _"Oh, so, he's … safe. I won't have to worry about him killing my neighbors, right?" He looked at me clearly not amused by my joke, or he didn't know I was joking. I chuckled to try and show it was supposed to be funny. He smiled sadly but I couldn't ask him what was wrong because a soft knock came from the door, most likely Dennis. Liam stood before I could react to the sudden interruption to our discussion of the aforementioned problems, a.k.a. Isaiah and Dennis. Dennis looked about twenty-four.

He was probably a lot older, he exuded grandeur and wisdom, and his eyes smoldered as he walked in, but it didn't throw me off guard in the slightest. He was only about five ten, I could easily see eye to eye with him, in the literal sense at least. He nodded to Rori, Zac and I and spoke to Liam before anything else. "Liam, when will you be leaving? I would like to get myself acclimated in the apartment complex, soon, before you leave if possible?" Before Liam could intercede I stepped up to Dennis, and with an air of value I usually don't carry I told him, MY rules. "One: No biting anyone here, ANYONE. Two: You only do what Liam, Rori, and I say. Finally: You are only to answer the phone when you know who is calling." I finished, but almost before then, he began to speak. "I know, but," He cleared his throat, and spoke in a voice that was identical to mine. "Yes I know the story that goes to the truant officer, the school and Children Services, 'Isaiah is sick and I am supposed to be watching him until he is well enough to be left alone, while recovering from his extensive injuries caused by the … accident." He even paused where I would when talking to someone about what happened to Isaiah. I was too shocked to speak so I used telepathy. _~ How did you do that? ~_ He looked at me then his gaze crossed to Liam.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you mention she was a telepath, Liam? That would have been considered abetting a criminal offence." From habit I almost punched him in the face for acting as if I wasn't standing right there. "What, why would he need to tell you that? Why is that almost a crime?" I didn't understand why Dennis would say something like that to Liam. Liam spoke before Dennis could answer me. "I hadn't remembered it; she is a class C telepath and a class B regenerist. Jael, Dennis works in non-human communications and registry. According to our laws every person with non-human abilities, has to be registered and their powers listed." Dennis smirked, and spoke down to me. "See, maybe you should think before you open your mouth, little girl." Before either of them could react, I had Dennis' arms pinned behind him and giggled in his ear. "I'm not a little girl, you maybe a vampire but I'm not going to be afraid of you, Dennis." I stepped back and released him, watching how he would react, but he just got the look of 'don't you dare' from Liam. _~ What was that look about? ~ _He turned his attention to me and responded. _~ I maybe a higher rank them him, and technically, according to him, your master, but Dennis isn't known to always follow the rules. ~ _I sat down a little further from Dennis than I would have a minute earlier.

_~ What? 'Higher rank', I get, 'not always following the rules', I get, but 'you as my master' I don't get, what is that supposed to mean? ~_ He shook his head and said he would explain later. Dennis seemed pissed off, but I wouldn't provoke him now anyway. But that sure as hell didn't mean I'd let him walk all over me, like he thought it did. I insisted that he stay in the apartment unless it was a totally unavoidable situation, we left less than an hour later. We were headed for the remote hills of some family of Zacs' property in Adams County, close to Snake Head Mountain. Mostly Deer and a few Black Bears there nothing too dangerous. Zac and I had specific instructions to only go less than a hundred feet in any direction in the woods to be far enough from the hunting vampires. But we had free reign of the campsite any anything on it, including Four wheelers, firewood, food, drinks, (non-alcoholic only) Fireworks, and guns, bows and arrows, targets, and anything we caught or killed. Liam would call every few hours to check in and he and Rori were going to come back to camp each night, well morning really, at about two to party with us. It was the first night and I had just woken up from my nap. That I only took so I could be up when he got back.

I was sitting, thinking and I had forgotten about what Liam had said until my mind wandered to Isaiah and Dennis and what had happened only hours earlier. Liam walked up silently behind me and kissed my neck. "Liam, what did you mean by you being my Master, when you explained Dennis to me?" He got closer to me by the fire that wasn't needed but it added to the camping mood. "In most, and I say _most_ loosely. Most Vampires see their human companions as pets or slaves, and in such a relationship, the Vampire would be the Master. If another vampire challenges a Master, whether they see the relationship as such, can stop the challenger from harming the human. Unless the challenger has blood claim, when a human owned by a Master has caused said challenger to bleed. But in the case of Dennis, if we piss him off too much, he would kill, maim, beat, or break you anyway, no matter what I say." It was needless to say I was a little more than scared, but I didn't show it. "Break me? What is that supposed to mean?" I hate not understanding what's happening. He sat up better, and settled in next to me. "Pets are trained to become mindless zombie people who listen to only to their Master and are little more than sex slaves. That is what he would do to you, when pissed off enough. Although he wouldn't get near you I wouldn't let him."

This time I cringed and I didn't even try to hide it. "Oh… memo to self: Keep distance from Dennis." He chuckled and I leaned against him starting to feel the cold in the wind. "Getting cold are you?" I looked up, nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I am and I think I want to move closer to the fire." We scooted closer to the fire so I could warm my hands by it, noticing he was warmer than usual. "Why are you warm? I mean you're usually kind of cold." He kissed my cheek and spoke softly in my ear. "I've fed, it warms us, and cold skin is a sign that we are nearing the limit on not feeding. I haven't fed since that day I left early from school and I have expended a great deal of energy since then." I was shocked; _did he do this because of me being around? Or was it a usual thing for him to see how far he could go with out blood?_ "I'm not testing myself, but I was caught up in not revealing my secret to anyone, I kept not wanting to hunt for the sake of almost getting caught in a lie or in the act." But then why hadn't I noticed him getting colder through that time span? As long as he wouldn't do it again I was fine. _Good, I just don't want him hurt._ Liam kissed my cheek and then my neck, then my ear and finally my lips, he was so warm it was almost hot. I kissed his neck too, and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Liam. Don't ever leave me."

He looked at me like I was stupid and then smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it Jael, you know that." I snuggled closer to him, if it were possible; I somehow drifted off to sleep. I woke who knows how much later, but it was sunny and I had a semi warm arm wrapped around my bare waist. I stretched and tried not to make a sound and wake Liam, I didn't. Liam was shirtless and I couldn't help but notice the ridges in his pale stomach and his chest swelling with the force of his lungs, I lightly ran my fingers along one ridge of abdominal muscles before standing to stretch. The only thing he _was_ wearing was a pair of boxer shorts. I also noticed I was in a cami and tight short-shorts that I hoped were Rori's because I didn't own any and Liam shouldn't have gone to get anything. I stared at his perfect face for a little while longer then decided to find out what time it was. It was only eight thirty in the morning, and Zac and Rori were in the kitchen already making breakfast. I walked in and sat down at the bar and turned on the TV there. The news was on, something about the presidential election; I changed it to music choice alternative rock, which was playing thunder by Boys like Girls. Rori turned around and practically jumped out of her skin, almost losing a plate of eggs in the process, when she saw me. "God, I thought you were still asleep and it was Liam standing there. Where is he by the way? We need to leave soon its perfect time to go, the deer are grazing now." I smirked and shook me head at her slowly. "He's still asleep. Are these yours?"

I walked around to show her the chocolate brown short-shorts questioningly. "Yep, do you like them? Liam asked me to get you something more comfortable and none of the clothes you brought are comfortable, just practical." _Hmmm… comfortable… good excuse…_ "Okay." I walked back into the bedroom I woke up in and laid down next to him, putting my hand on his warm cheek. "Wake up, Liam." He shifted and opened one eye sleepily. "What, Baby?" I pushed him to lie on his back and shook him lightly. "Rori wants to know why you weren't up yet and when you want to leave?" He sat up a little, but he looked like he didn't sleep at all. It scared me; I didn't want him compromising himself to protect me. "Jael, I'm fine, I just need to get moving. Oh, Rori and I have a surprise for you and Zac." He grinned mischievously at me, as I arched an eyebrow and him fiercely. "What's that look for Babe?" I crinkled my nose in disgust for the pet name he'd just used and answered. "Why do you look like you've set the wolves loose and are about to toss me in to their lair?" Opening his mouth in mock horror he stared at me as I stood to place my hands on my hips, intent on finding out what the surprise was before he had a chance to dazzle me into complacency. "I wouldn't dare dream of putting you in any harm what so ever but I want you to see something… I won't hurt I swear to you, Jael." I stamped my foot in earnest while waiting for him to answer me. Liam chuckled lowly trying not to show me that he thought what I was doing was funny; while he pulled on a shirt and pants. "This isn't funny Liam tell me what's going on. NOW."

I hate surprises. I don't like to not be in control of what I do in my life. He simply smirked knowingly at me and walked out of the room chuckling lightly all the way. Grimacing at his back, I followed him out, still ranting while walking. "You know I hate it when people try to control me and when I'm ignored especially when it's you doing it. Dammit Liam answer ME!!!!!" He finally turned to look at me in earnest. "I'm not ignoring you, how could I, your heart hammering in your chest, your breathing erratic as you yell and walk, I just want to keep this one surprise until later; a few hours at the most I promise Jael. Please?" His face was scrunched in a pleading frown as I stared up at him with our height difference. My stare fell against his begging face and I hugged him. "Fine" I breathed next to his ear. "But any longer than three hours and I get told what the hell is going on around here. Deal?" His lips touched my neck at the pulse point; I shivered uncontrollably. "Agreed." His timbered whisper reverberated through my pulse as it raced in and around my body. He walked out so that I could dress and fix my hair. After putting on a pair of jeans that weren't skin tight on I put my hair up in a small bun at the back of my head and walked down the hall to be greeted by eggs and bacon on a plate. Zac was eating and Rori and Liam were outside preparing the four-wheelers. I spoke to Zac quietly trying to make it look like we were just talking like usual. "What do you think were gonna do? I mean they said it was a surprise but I'm getting anxious." He looked up from his plate and smiled. "I don't know but it sounds fun, you know? The prospect of going out into the forest where no one knows where we are with vampires. It makes you want to fight for your life, thrilling, ya know?" He sounded excited and I couldn't help but see where he was coming from, I am a thrill junkie.


End file.
